Tú ya no eres mi familia
by kaname lin-chan
Summary: Misaki se fue, hace 6 años que decidió dejarlo. En ese tiempo reencontró el amor con su amigo de infancia y cuando todo parecía estar en su lugar...Misaki regresó a molestar. Advertencias: Mpreg y AkihikoxHiroki


Hola! bien, primero que nada quiero decir que si encuentran este fic en AmorYaoi ¡igual lo subí yo! esto no es plagio ni nada, en esa página estoy bajo el nombre de GretelHalliwel.

Notas/ Advertencias:

Propiedad en su mayoría de Nakamura sensei.

Solo la loca idea de esto y algunos personajes son míos

Pareja Minimum y anti Romántica

Aparición de un personaje de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

* * *

Habían pasado ya seis años desde que Misaki le dejara, seis años de que el pequeño castaño le rompiera el corazón y se fuera sin siquiera dar razón o decir adiós. Akihiko había seguido, claro que sí, tenía un hijo por el cual salir adelante y no dejarse derrumbar, un pequeño peligris de hermosos ojos verdes como su "madre" que era su razón de vivir y por el cual daría hasta su vida de nombre Takeru, al cual Misaki había dejado atrás cuando solo tenía cuatro años de edad. Sí, seis años habían pasado y él suponía que pasarían muchos más y que a Misaki no lo volvería a ver…hasta esa mañana.

Se encontraba escribiendo la segunda parte de una trilogía que había comenzado hacía dos años, saco la primera parte sin muchas expectativas de que le pidieran seguirla pero grata fue su sorpresa cuando la editorial le hablo para pedirle la segunda parte lo más pronto posible pues la historia era un gran éxito. La mañana se le había hecho de lo más tranquila, pues después de haber llevado a Takeru al colegio regreso tranquilamente a escribir pues se sentía inspirado para hacerlo, tan silenciosa estaba la casa mientras trabajaba que oyó el suave y podría decirse hasta temeroso llamado a su puerta. Bajo extrañado y se encamino para saber quién era.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto cuando abrió y se sorprendió cuando vio a la persona que estaba tras la puerta-

-Hola Usami-san-le dijo el castaño con una sonrisa que rayaba en lo nerviosa-

-¿Qué haces tú aquí?-solto en tono frío mirándolo serio-

-Vine a buscarte, a ti y a Takeru-le respondió ahora en pose de defensa-¿me dejaras pasar?-le pregunto algo enojado-

-¿Cómo nos encontraste?-pregunto sin moverse de lugar, tapando la entrada para que Misaki no intentara pasar-

-En la editorial me dieron la dirección

-¿A qué has venido?-le pregunto más rudamente de lo que planeo pero con satisfacción vio que empezaba a incomodar al menor-

-Ya te dije, vine por Taker…-pero no pudo terminar de hablar, pues del elevador salía un manchón castaño que se aferró a sus piernas-

-¡Papi!-chillo emocionado el niño que no tendría más que unos cinco años, detrás de él venía un hombre de cabello lacio, castaño casi rubio y de penetrantes ojos marrones con toques rojizos-Papá y yo te estábamos esperando en el auto pero me aburrí así que le pedí a papá que me trajera contigo-se explicó el niño sonriente-

-Debiste esperar con tu padre abajo Ai-chan-reprendió dulcemente al pequeño-

-¿Por qué? No es como si los estuvieras escondiendo ¿o sí?-replico burlón Akihiko, aunque por dentro una vieja herida amenazaba con abrirse nuevamente al ver al pequeño que se aferraba a Misaki, el cual se parecía a ambos castaños-

-Claro que no, no era por eso solo que no pensé tardarme tanto-respondió ceñudo-¿me dejaras pasar o no Usami?-le pregunto más rudo de como quería sonar-

-Antes de que hagas una escena…-dijo en tono de fastidio para después dejar pasar a los tres castaños-No me has dicho quién te acompaña Takahashi-comento como si nada el escritor mientras se sentaba frente a los tres y a Misaki le dolió el que lo tratara tan distante-

-Disculpe mis modales, soy Yanase Yuu…el esposo de Misaki y el niño es Yanase Aoki nuestro hijo-los presento el otro castaño, en su mirada podía ver fácilmente que estaba incómodo con la situación pero que no por eso dejaría a Misaki enfrentarle solo-

-Gusto en conocerlos, ustedes ya deben saber quién soy yo así que no necesito presentación-respondió con una falsa sonrisa tranquilizadora-¿entonces cuál es el punto de tener que verte la cara de nuevo Takahashi?

-Vine por Takeru, lo llevare conmigo y con Yuu-le respondió simplemente en tono serio y seguro de si-

Akihiko se solto a reír ¿en verdad ese tipo creía que podía venir después de tantos años y pensar que le dejaría llevarse a SU hijo así nada más? ¡Que le dieran! Él no pensaba alejarse de Takeru y mucho menos por un capricho de Misaki.

-¿Y con qué derecho vienes a pedir algo como eso?-le pregunto serio y bastante molesto, toda la risa se había esfumado-

-Es mi hijo, yo fui quien lo parió…tengo ese derecho

-Tú no tienes nada, lo dejaste conmigo hace seis años sin siquiera mirar atrás ¿no creerás que ahora te recibirá con los brazos abiertos o sí?

El castaño estaba por responder, cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron su hijo y su muy embarazado esposo, ambos platicaban alegremente pero cuando repararon en las tres visitas todo el humor se les fue de la cara.

-¿Kamijou-sensei?-pregunto extrañado y asombrado Misaki ¿Qué hacia el demonio Kamijou con su hijo, en la casa de Usami y con semejante panza de embarazado?-

-Takahashi ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto este sentándose al lado de Akihiko seguido de Takeru que por todos los medios evitaba ver a los otro tres-

-Es Usami-sensei ahora-corrigió Akihiko tomando una de las manos de Hiroki entre las suyas-Hiroki es mi esposo-aclaro cuando vio la confusión de Misaki-

-¿Qué hace aquí señor Takahashi?-pregunto el peligris cuando vio que este iba a decir algo sobre su papá-

-Vinimos por ti Takeru-le respondió con una sonrisa algo dolida por el "señor" con que se había dirigido su hijo hacia sí, la cual no fue correspondida por el menor, en cambio este lo miraba serio y ceñudo, a Misaki le recordó horriblemente a su exprofesor antes de que le lanzara libros a la cabeza en sus clases-

-¿Y por qué usted haría algo como eso? ¿Con que motivo lo haría…después de tanto tiempo?-le cuestiono fríamente, demasiado para tener tan solo 10 años-

-¿Papi él es mi hermano?-pregunto de repente el pequeño Aoki inocentemente, pues el no entendía de que estaban hablando los adultos y tampoco le tomaba mucha importancia pero según su papi habían ido a ese lugar por su hermano mayor y el único niño que veía era el que se parecía al señor serio que les había abierto la puerta-

-S…-le iba a responder Misaki pero lo interrumpieron-

-No, te equivocas-respondió Takeru serio pero sin el tono frío mirando al menor-

-¿No lo eres? ¡Pero mi papi dijo que veníamos por mi hermano mayor!-insistió el pequeño-y tú eres el único niño aparte de mi aquí-siguió-

-En eso tienes razón, pero mis padres son Usami Akihiko y Usami Hiroki, ¿tus padres se llaman así?

-No…se llaman Yanase Misaki y Yanase Yuu

-¿Ves? No podemos ser hermanos, tu padre no es mi padre-dijo en forma definitiva mirando fríamente a Misaki, quien sentía el rechazo de su hijo como dagas en el corazón-

-¿Entonces no tengo hermano?-pregunto con los ojos acuosos el pequeño, pues le había emocionado la idea de un hermano mayor-

-No, al menos no en esta casa-le dijo Takeru seguro pero sin sonar grosero ni agresivo con el niño, él no tenía la culpa de nada-

-Iré con él abajo…con su permiso-dijo Yuu para después salir con su hijo en brazos, el pequeño amenazaba con soltarse a llorar de un momento a otro-

-¡Takeru! ¿Cómo pudiste decirle eso? ¡Él ES tu hermano y te guste o no YO soy tu padre, yo te tuve dentro de mi nueve meses y fui yo quien te trajo al mundo!-le dijo enojado Misaki levantado la voz cuando su esposo e hijo menor salieron del apartamento-

-¡No le hables así a mi hijo!-salto a defenderle Akihiko-

-Padre no grites, por favor-dijo tranquilamente Takeru, quien sostenía con fuerza la mano de su papá Hiroki para no perder la calma mientras este lo abrazaba-y si, tiene toda la razón, no me gusta ¿y sabe por qué?-pregunto mirando a Misaki seriamente-porque aunque usted hizo todo eso, de tenerme dentro, de traerme al mundo… dejo de importarme cuando hace seis años decidió dejarnos sin decir adiós o mirar atrás…cuando se fue de aquí sin siquiera importarle el romper no uno, sino dos corazones y a una familia-siguió con tono frio mirándolo directamente a los ojos-sí, tal vez usted me trajo al mundo…pero recuerde esto, padre no es el que engendra sino el que cría y en ese aspecto Hiroki es más padre mío que usted-lo encaro y todo el rencor que sentía desde chico por el abandono salió a flote con esas palabras-

-¿Cómo te atreves?-Misaki le dijo en parte herido por la verdad de las palabras y parte enojado con su sensei de la universidad que (según él) le había metido esas ideas a su hijo, estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada pero a la par la mano de Hiroki y la de Akihiko detuvieron la suya a medio camino-

-A mi hijo no Takahashi-le siseo enojado Akihiko, Hiroki le miraba con la expresión del "demonio Kamijou" retándolo a intentar hacerle daño a Takeru-Hiroki, sal con Takeru por favor, necesito aclarar algunas cosas con este señor-le dijo en tono suave pero autoritario-

-Vamos-le dijo al niño con una ligera sonrisa para después salir de allí tomados de la mano…Takeru ni siquiera volteo a verles-

-¡Suéltame Usami!-le dijo el castaño forcejeando para liberar su brazo-

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¡Casi golpeas a MI hijo! ¿Estás loco o qué?-le grito a su vez Akihiko apretando más su agarre lastimando al castaño-

-¿Pero qué te pasa a ti? ¡El loco eres tú! ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que Kamijou le metiera tanta mierda en la cabeza?-le regreso aún más enojado-

-¡No hables así de mi esposo! Tú no tienes ni idea de lo que Hiroki es para nosotros-le siseo furioso soltándolo bruscamente en el sillón-No hables de cosas que no comprendes ¿Qué Hiroki le metió esas ideas a Takeru? ¡Hiroki es la única razón por la que Takeru no te hecho a patadas de aquí en cuanto te vio!

-… ¿Qué?-se sorprendió con eso-

-Lo que oyes, si por Takeru fuera ni siquiera te hubiese dirigido la palabra y los hubiera corrido a gritos a ti, a tu esposo y a tu hijo en cuanto entro a la casa-siguió este mirándolo ceñudo, a Misaki le parecía que Usami era más imponente ahora que hace algunos años-pero no lo hizo ¿y sabes por quién? Por Hiroki, ya que desde que el llego a su vida y volvió a la mía no ha hecho otra cosa que recoger los pedazos que tu dejaste cuando te fuiste con ese, cuidar de ambos e intentar hacerle entender a Takeru que tú no te fuiste porque no lo querías, porque eso es lo que él pensó cuando ese día llego y te vio subirte en un taxi con todo y maletas y ya no regresar, creyó que tú no lo querías y que te marchabas para ya no verlo más… Hiroki hizo todo lo posible por demostrarle que eso no era así y al final tuvo éxito…pero Takeru dejo de verte como su padre y comenzó a ver así a Hiroki al ser él quien lo cuida y ama todos los días, al ser él quien le ayuda con las tareas, asiste a los festivales y a las juntas…al ser el quien le curo el corazón que TÚ rompiste cuando te fuiste y te lo repito, Hiroki hizo todo lo posible por que Takeru no te guardara rencor, porque a pesar de todo siguiera viéndote como su padre pero él no lo quiso así

-¿Pero por qué?

-¡¿Y todavía lo preguntas?! ¡Nos dejaste Misaki!

-¡Tú fuiste quien me obligo a hacerlo Usagi!-le grito este-fuiste tú la razón por la que decidiera irme…fueron tus celos y tu sobreprotección lo que me orillaron a alejarme de ustedes, siéndote sincero no esperaba encontrar a alguien más yo de verdad te quería pero no soportaba seguir a tu lado… pero luego conocí a Yuu y él era todo lo contrario a ti, me lleno de un amor y cariño tan distinto al tuyo que no pude evitar enamorarme perdidamente de él ni de entregármele en cuerpo y alma…además… había otra razón para irme de tu lado

-¿Qué más podría ser?-le pregunto fríamente, que Misaki le dijera todo eso le había abierto aún más la vieja herida en su corazón que tenía su nombre grabado…aunque ya sospechaba que era-

-Cuando me fui de aquí yo estaba de tres meses de embarazo, estaba esperando a Aoki y pronto comenzaría a notárseme, había planeado despedirme de Takeru y explicarle lo mejor posible el por qué me iría pero…tenía miedo de ti, de lo que podrías haberme hecho de saber que estaba esperando un hijo de otro-le confeso mirándolo entre arrepentido y temeroso-

-Tú… ¿Creíste que te dañaría? ¿Creíste que _los _dañaría? ¿¡Es que acaso me crees un monstruo o que Misaki?!-explotó algo histérico Akihiko mirándolo herido-¡De haberlo sabido me habría deprimido….no te hubiera golpeado ni nada parecido!-exclamo mirándolo incrédulo-

-¡Eso dices ahora! Pero siempre fuiste un bruto agresivo cuando estabas cegado por los celos

-¿Tengo mis limites sabes? Jamás hubiera dañado al hombre que amaba y menos estando embarazado ¡en todo caso hubiera ido tras de Yanase!...pero eso no importa ya-termino sin mirarlo-después de todo ya no tienes razón para estar aquí, Takeru no quiere verte ni saber ya nada de ti y yo tampoco, como puedo observar ambos logramos encontrar a quien amar de verdad y formar una familia con ellos, no hay motivo para vernos las caras de nuevo

-Pero Takeru él… ¡es mi hijo!-insistió Misaki-

-Pero entiende que el ya no te considera su padre y que al lado de Hiroki y de mi está feliz ¡su familia somos nosotros y tú ya no entras en ella!-replico este-

-Esta…está bien Usagi-san….tan solo…déjame despedirme de él apropiadamente esta vez…después de eso desapareceré de sus vidas si eso quieren ¡pero quiero dejarle claro que si en un futuro quiere buscarme podrá hacerlo y yo lo recibiré con los brazos abiertos!-exclamo este y Akihiko pudo vislumbrar en aquel hombre al chiquillo del que se había enamorado hacía más de diez años-

-De acuerdo…pero ni Hiroki ni yo le obligaremos a nada…ni siquiera a ser cariñoso ni cálido contigo-dijo el escritor para luego ambos salir del apartamento-

Bajaron y en el lobby del edificio estaban esperando ambas familias, Yuu cargaba al pequeño Aoki que ya no tenía rastros de querer llorar y en cambio jugaba felizmente con el chaleco de su papá cerca de la puerta y Hiroki hablaba con Takeru no muy lejos de estos, parecía que el castaño estaba calmando al pequeño y lo estaba logrando.

-¡Papi!-chilló Aoki al ver regresar a su papi con el señor serio, se removió en los brazos de Yuu hasta que este lo dejo libre y corrió a las piernas de Misaki-

-Hola cariño-Misaki se agacho para recogerlo y se alzó con él en brazos, luego camino hacia Yuu y le dijo algo, a lo que el castaño asintió y tomo de vuelta al niño en sus brazos acercándose hacia donde estaban Hiroki, Akihiko y Takeru-

-Mi padre dice que ya se retira señor Ta…Yanase-se corrigió el niño viéndolo serio y a Misaki le recordó aún más a Akihiko con ese gesto, el niño en verdad era una copia del escritor exceptuando sus ojos, que eran verdes como los de él-

-Así es…al parecer solo vine a molestarte-comenzó-pero quiero que sepas por que

-Usted planeaba llevarme lejos de mis padres…sí eso ya me lo dijo-le escupió este-

-Takeru-le llamo Hiroki y el niño suspiro y ya no dijo nada-

-En realidad eso era…pero veo que hacerlo hubiera sido un gran error de mi parte-siguió este-así que solo me despediré de ti ¿vale?-le dijo este con una pequeña y triste sonrisa-

-Me parece bien-solto sin emoción-

-Te quiero mucho hijo, por favor perdóname…yo jamás me fui por que no te quisiera, ni a ti ni a tu padre pero…ya no podía seguir al lado de ustedes más tiempo-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y el niño ni se inmuto-y quiero que sepas que si quieres verme en el futuro o quieres conocer a tu hermano ni tu padre ni yo te detendremos y te recibiré con los brazos abiertos ¿está bien?-agrego antes de soltarlo, le dio un beso en la frente y luego lo solto-

-Hasta luego señor Yanase….que tenga buen viaje de regreso con su esposo e hijo-le dijo formalmente este, se volteó y camino hacia sus padres-y sobre lo que me dijo, no creo que suceda yo ya tengo a mis padres y a mi hermana conmigo-agrego mientras ponía una mano en la abultada panza de Hiroki-pero agradezco la invitación

-Recuerda que siempre estará en pie-le dijo con los ojos acuosos, su hijo de verdad lo detestaba-con permiso, Usagi-san, Ka…Usami-sensei-se despidió de los adultos con una reverencia y luego se fue con su esposo e hijo-

-¡Adiós!-les grito el pequeño Aoki agitando su manita alegremente-

-Adiós…-respondió Takeru-ojalá y a ti no te abandone-solto bajito para luego sentir la mano de su padre revolviéndole el cabello-

-Subamos, muero de hambre-le dijo el escritor-

-¡Akihiko si no hace ni dos horas que comimos!-solto Hiroki medio molesto medio fastidiado-¿es que no tienes llenadera o qué?

-A estas alturas deberías de saber que de ti no-lo abrazo por la cintura sonrojando al castaño-

-¡Enfrente de Takeru no Bakahiko! ¡Compórtate!-le grito este escandalizado intentando zafarse-

-¡Sus intimidades en público no padre!-le siguió el niño riendo-

-Algún día tú también serás así hijo, así que acostúmbrate-le dijo este-o puedes ser como tu papá…un gruñón

-¿A quién llamas gruñón?

-Pero eres mi gruñón-siguió este abrazándolos a él y al niño-Ahora subamos ¿sí? Enserio tengo hambre

Y así la familia subió de nuevo al elevador y Misaki se fue de vuelta al auto con Yuu, había regresado solo para ver cómo era Takeru con Akihiko y Hiroki, sonrió al darse cuenta de que su hijo era feliz con ellos y como también Usagi-san sonreía como nunca, al parecer con quién siempre debió estar era Kamijou-sensei, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que de no haber salido con él no tendría a Takeru ni a Aoki, ni habría conocido a Yuu.

* * *

Soy _casi _primeriza en escribir de ellos (enserio) por lo que pudieron salirme algo o tal vez muy OoC.

La idea de poner a Yuu fue muy espontánea por lo que lamento si a alguien no le agrado.

Si tuve algún error ya sea cronológico u ortográfico, por favor haganmelo saber para corregirlo.

¿Reviews?


End file.
